Dreams
by DragonFairy93
Summary: "They say, 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'. If that's true, then I have a very messed up heart."
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm walking through a forest looking for someone. I don't know how ,but I know that when I reach the end of this forest, I will be one step closer to finding someone. Someone that's good at making me laugh. Someone that knows how to make me feel safe. Someone that's always there to catch me when I fall. Someone that knows how to read me like an open book. Someone that's an expert at making me furious at them, but quick in forgiving them. Someone that completes the other half of me. Someone that... loves me.**_

_** This someone I'm looking for loves me and, somehow, I love them. I'm curious to know how I know this. When I try thinking of someone who fits the description, my mind comes up a blank. How can I love this person and not know what they look like? Or not know how I came to know them? Or even, know who they are? My mind is so filled with these questions that I don't have the space to think of where to walk next or what direction to take. My brain is not what's directing me through this forest now, my heart is.**_

_** My heart is taking me to the end of this forest and closer to the one I love. My someone. While it seems that my mind doesn't know who my someone is, my heart knows them very well. It knows what their genuine smile looks like when they see me walking their way. It knows how their hearty laugh sounds when they witness another act of my clumsiness. It knows when I look in their eyes, I get lost for what seems like days. It knows that the softness of their hair is why I love running my fingers through it all the time. It knows that my small, smooth hands and their big, calloused hands fit together like pieces of a puzzle. It also knows that their lips leave a warmth, that spreads throughout my body, wherever they touch. My heart knows all this about the someone I'm looking for and won't give any of this information to my brain. **_

_** If my heart and brain would work together, we could figure out my mysterious someone. But my heart is keeping all this information a secret from my mind; And when my brain gets too close to getting the information locked away, my heart tricks it. It says not to worry about something so small when there are bigger things to think about. My brain then agrees and forgets about the secret for a while. A heart is a very tricky thing to try and figure out. While my heart and brain are having a tug-of-war with information, I see a bright light coming close to me. **_

_** I squint my eyes to see better and notice that the light is not coming closer to me, but I am nearing the end of the dim forest. Pushing through a few more branches and crunching smaller piles of leaves under my feet, I finally reach the end of the forest. As I step out, the first thing I notice is how bright and blue the sky is. The next thing to come to my attention is the ground. The ground is a luscious meadow of wildflowers and dandelions with soft, green grass to walk on. I look closely at the grass and notice two pale things standing in it. I reach for them and notice two more pale things in my sight. I then blink a few times and my view becomes clear; I'm looking at my bare hands and feet. I giggle at myself as I then look at the rest of me; I'm wearing what seems to be a long ,white, flowy dress that reaches my ankles and silky, loose sleeves that reach my elbow. I reach up and touch my head and pull my shoulder length hair to see the color:blonde. I then look back up to the area I have come into. It is a clearing with one big, beautiful tree in the middle. A cherry blossom tree. My favorite tree my heart tells me. It also tells me to run as fast as I can to this tree, for someone is waiting at the tree for me. My someone.**_

_** Filled with so much joy and happiness at seeing my someone, I sprint as fast as I can to the tree. With only the tree in my sight, everything else becomes a blur as I race forward. Faster, faster, faster... There's no telling how long my someone has waited for me to arrive. I will finally get to see their face and feel their warmth after so long. Nearer, nearer, nearer... Almost there. I can see cherry blossom petals falling in front of me as I get closer to the tree. Closer, closer, closer... Touch. I finally touch the tree, the meeting place of my someone and myself. Panting, trying to catch my breath while leaning on the tree for support, I can't help but think one thing: I finally made it.**_

_** With my hand still resting on the base of the tree, I walk slowly around it. A red and white checkered blanket then appear in my view, along with a brown basket and containers of food. Still slowly walking, I then notice two plates, with forks and spoons in the center of them, sitting next to each other on the blanket and a clear, glass vase with one, single rose in it. I stand there in awe taking in the scene of the picnic laid out in the shade near the base of the cherry blossom tree. As I kneel on to the blanket, next to one of the plates on the right side, one word escapes my lips,"...Beautiful...". **_

_** While still taking in the scene, I almost fail to notice a plate hovering near my view on the left. I look to the left and notice it was a plate of fish with a hand on each side. Smiling at the generous gesture of the person who offered fish, my breath catches in my throat and my eyes go wide. My heart tells me that those hands belong to someone. My someone. The one someone who I was so eager and happy to meet. The one someone who knows me as well as I do them. The one someone who loves me unconditionally. My heart is telling me that that one someone who it lead me to, is now sitting to the left of me holding a plate of fish in front of my face. I can't believe that I'm here as well as my someone. Is my heart finally going to give my mind some peace and let me get a glimpse of my special, mysterious someone? Is my heart going to give up this game with my mind once and for all?**_

_** Sweating profusely from nervousness, I close my eyes tight and swallow that lump in my throat. Encouraging myself with little phrases of,"You can do this. You can do this. Just open your eyes and look at their face. Not so hard.", and ,"Come on, Stupid! You've waited a long time to do this! Don't close your eyes and chicken out now! Do it!" in my mind, my heart then tells me that my someone is about to call my name to get my attention. My mind stops working. Tricky heart. My someone is going to call My name. I can't wait to hear my name roll off their tongue and finally hear their voice. I open my eyes halfway, noticing the plate of fish is still in my face, and slowly start to look up towards their face. Here it comes, my heart tells me, someone is fixing to say it. My name out of their mouth. My name, Lucy. My eyes reach their collarbone when I notice their chest rise to take a breath to speak. Gulping one last time, I finally reach their chin and part of their bottom lip. Their lip moves, pulling it from my view, and forms the starting sound of my name, 'Loo'. I start to hear their voice, my someone's voice, come out of their mouth speaking my name. "L-EEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", I scream as I sit up and snap my eyes open. I whip my head towards the direction of the loud, horrible sound. My alarm clock. My beeping alarm clock that read 8:20 a.m.. Glaring at the evil little contraption on my nightstand, I yank it up and throw it as hard as I can at the wall, shattering it to pieces. Laying back down in my bed with a thud and a loud groan, I stare up at my morning lit room's ceiling. "I was finally gonna hear his voice!", I whine. I then glare at my ceiling, "It wouldn't be THAT big of a deal if I hadn't been having that same stupid dream everyday this week! Then that stupid alarm clock just had to ruin it... AGAIN!", I yell. Turning over on my side and looking at the wall underneath my window, I sigh and whine once more,"That was the closest I had ever gotten in ANY of my dreams".

Taking in a deep breath and letting out an exasperated sigh, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and throw the covers off me to get out of bed. I set my bare feet on the warm floor in my bedroom and head towards my bathroom to get a shower before eating breakfast. I pass the spot on the floor where what used to be my alarm clock is, "Serves it right. Disturbing a girl's dreams. Ugh! Now I gotta get another clock". Grabbing a towel and some clothes on the way, I close and LOCK the bathroom door (so a certain pink haired friend and a blue talking cat won't barge in on me...again). I turn the hot and cold knobs in my shower and wait for the water to get just right before stepping in. I undress myself and finally step into the shower to wash away another stressful night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **** Hello! I would love it if you would please tell me what you thought of this and IF YOU think I should continue with it.**

**I'm ALWAYS up for tips, ideas, corrections, etc., So just let me know what you think. Thanks so much ahead of time!**

**- DragonFairy93**


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out another big sigh as the hot water runs down my body, I start washing my hair and wonder, 'Why do I keep having this dream? My dream first happened on the night of June 23... And now it's the morning of June 27. Four nights of the same dream plaguing my mind and I still don't have the faintest idea of who my mystery someone is. What does this dream actually mean? Am I going to be wandering around aimlessly through a forest one day and stumble upon a picnic scene where the love of my life waits for me? If so, does this mean I'm close to finally meeting him? Maybe I need to be looking for him in a forest? Oh, and why a plate of fish? Why not something more delectable, like a plate of strawberry cheesecake? Or spaghetti? Or a bowl of yogurt? Who does my special someone think I am? Happy?! Wait... Since Happy is alway offering fish to Carla... And in my dream that's what my someone offered me... Does that mean... HAPPY is my special someone?! NO! I distinctly remember HANDS... HUMAN HANDS holding the plate, not tiny, little, blue paws. Phew! But wait... Does this mean that my someone really likes fish? Do I need to pay more attention to people that love to eat seafood? Or...', So many questions. So many possibilities. So many headaches... Ugh. Anyway, no reason to think of it now when I'm trying to relax in my steamy, hot shower. Just like a spa, I'm scrubbing my troubles away. Finally stress free and clean, I step out, dry myself off, and get dressed.

I decide to wear one of my favorite outfits today. A light blue tank top and knee-length jean shorts with light blue flip-flops to match. Blue and pink are my two favorite colors, so after I dry my hair I'm going to put it in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon (to match my Fairy Tail guild mark on my right hand.). After brushing my hair out, I grab the hair dryer and start to dry my hair. Halfway through, I hear a loud 'thump' outside my door. More specifically, my bedroom. There are three possibilities of "Who" is in my bedroom at this time. One: A really, really stupid robber. You know, the kind that try to rob you blind in the middle of the day with no mask on and a water gun? Yeah, knowing my luck, very possible. Two: My special someone. Who has decided to show themselves to me so we can finally get together and live out my childhood fairy tale dream in a nice house with thirty-three babies. (I've been around Juvia too long...). With my luck lately, that's a very high possible NO. Three: Natsu and/or Happy. Breaking in at all times of the day and doing as they please in my house. Knowing this, they're here to prank me or beg me for food. (With it being Sunday morning, a day off from job requests... More than likely both). Possibility of it being those two, very, very, high.

Unlocking my bathroom door and opening it wide enough to see down the hallway, I see that the coast is clear. I open the door wider and step as quietly as possible out of the bathroom and press my back to wall. (Sigh... I have been around Natsu and his crazy ninja obsession for far too long.) Sliding slowly down the hallway, I reach the doorway that leads to my bedroom and lean forward to peek in. And to my surprise, I find... no one. No stupid robber. No handsome stranger that's possibly my soul mate. No Natsu and Happy. Absolutely no one. With a sigh of relief, I turn around to go finish my hair without further interruptions.

With my hair done, light make up on, and tropical body spray all over me, I walk out the bathroom to get some breakfast. I pass my bedroom on the way to the kitchen and stop for a moment to take another peek. Still nobody. Good. I keep walking until I notice the kitchen door halfway open. Strange... I always close and lock the kitchen door to keep Nats-... Wait a minute. There's absolutely no way he's in my kitchen right now. I locked it! I also lock my window and my front door and he still manages to break in somehow. I ease towards the door praying this might be a mistake of mine and not the work of my pyromaniac best friend. Maybe I accidentally left it unlocked last night after eating some yogurt? Maybe I was so preoccupied with reading my newest book, I left it open? Maybe I was so sleepy last night, that I don't remember getting up to get a drink of water? After countless thoughts, I steeled my nerves, ready to confront whoever is in my kitchen. Hopefully, it's not Natsu. It's not that I mind his company... I just wanna keep the food I have IN my kitchen. I poke my head in quickly to catch... nobody... again. "What is going on?", I wonder aloud.

I walk in the kitchen to inspect and see if anything is amiss. Cabinets... Still full. Table and counters... No crumbs. Trashcan... Empty. Fruit bowl... Still fruity. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. My eyes then land on the refrigerator. If anything's missing, it'll be in the fridge. I walk over and open the fridge to test my hunch. Let's see... Uuuuummmmmm... Nope. Nothing missing or out-of-place in here either.

"Maybe the door open and the sound in my room are just coincidental and I'm just imagining someone being in my house... Yeah. That's it. No big deal." I feel better now. Now, Breakfast Time! I gather the necessary cookware and ingredients for an omelet when I "feel" someone watching me. I'm just being paranoid right now. Like I said there's no one in my house and everything is just coincidence. I'm going to turn around and, like the two other times before, find absolutely nobody there. I'll prove it. Feeling very confident, I turn around and look at the kitchen door to find... nobody there... yet again. I turn back around to the counter to finish preparing my omelet. See? I knew that when I turned around I wouldn- "HIYA, LUCY!" A little voice yelled loudly above my head. I screamed as I fell backwards looking up to the flying perpetrator with wide eyes. As I sit there with a shocked expression on my face, a little blue cat starts laughing at me. What just happened?

"How di-... I just-... No one w-... And you-..." My mind, along with my heart, is working so fast, I can't think straight. That's what getting scared to death and coming back to life does to you. Happy stops laughing as he notices that I haven't moved since I fell. Well, my mouth is moving, but words aren't coming out right.

Happy's expression goes from being jovial to worried. "Are you okay, Lucy?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!", Happy shrieks at me. "I mean... I meant to scare you... Just not so bad that you'd fall and break your brain! Oh no! What do I do now?!", He continues freaking out as I'm still petrified on the floor. Happy then cries out for his partner in crime, "NATSU! HELP!".

Natsu then runs in my kitchen as fast as lightning from hearing Happy scream his name. "What is it, Little Buddy?! What happened?! Where's Lucy?!", Natsu yells almost as frantically as Happy. Happy then points down at me from his position in the air and cries, "I came in here to scare Lucy, just like you told me to! And when I scared her, she screamed and fell on the floor! Now her-".

"Uhh... Happy? How's that different from all the other times we've scared her?", Natsu replied as he crossed his arms, tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow at the sobbing ball of fur.

Happy threw his paws in the air and yelled, "GEEZ, NATSU! Haven't you noticed she isn't chasing us or hitting us like she usually does after we scare her?!".

Natsu purses his lips and scrunches up his eyebrows. His thinking face... Don't see that very often, if ever. He then snaps his fingers. "Oh Yeah! That's right!", Natsu shouts as he suddenly remembers the many painful memories.

Happy then sulks as he hovers in the air by Natsu's head, "Wow, Natsu... I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were this dumb... You're as dumb as a hollow rock... No, you're even dumber than that. You're as dumb as a brainless fish... No, y-", Happy wasn't able to finish his rant of never-ending insults as he got cut off by a pouting Natsu. "Geez, Happy... Just 'cuz I don't remember something like that, doesn't mean I'm stupid, y'know?".

Happy then looked at Natsu with a horrified face.

"What?!", Natsu yelled at the cat that looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh no, Natsu! It's worse than I thought! I never thought in a million years I would ever, EVER have to say this!", Happy cried to Natsu.

"What?! Say What?!", Natsu yelled.

"Natsu... It pains me to tell you this... but," Happy then sobs uncontrollably, "You're even dumber than Gray!"

It was Natsu's turn to wear the horrified expression on his face. "WHAT?! DON'T SAY THAT! I'M NOWHERE NEAR AS DUMB AS THAT FROZEN JELLYBEAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT-"

While Happy was demeaning Natsu, my heart and mind slowed back down and I was able to get back to normal.

"Natsu! Will you please lower the volume a little?!", I say loudly as I stand back up, glaring at Natsu. Ugh... Now I've got a headache thanks to Natsu's loud mouth.

"LUCY! YOU'RE OKAY! NO THANKS TO STUPID NATSU!", Happy exclaims as he flies into my chest to give me one his tightest little hugs. Happy can be so cute and so insulting at the same time. It's like he has a gift for it or something.

"AM NOT! LUCY, TELL HI- Oh, Lucy! What're you doing here?", Natsu asks as he just NOW notices I'm right in front of him... In MY house... In MY kitchen... Wow... I'm- I'm not gonna comment on that. No need to make a headache worse, right?

"Natsu! She was here the whole time! Remember?! I scared her and her brain stopped working when she fell to the floor?!", Happy yells at Natsu from his spot in my arms.

"You never said her brain stopped working!", He argues back at Happy.

"That's because YOUR brain stopped working before I could tell you!", Happy retorts as he jumps from my arms and flies closer to Natsu's face.

Sigh... In the midst of their stupid argument, they've forgotten me again, Typical.

"My brain didn't stop working! It was MY brain that came up with the plan to scare her! It's YOUR brain that listened wrong and made you mess up our prank on Lucy!"

"You listen with your EARS, Natsu! Not your BRAIN! How could you get THAT wrong?!", Happy corrected Natsu.

"Well... it's YOUR fault that you messed up the prank!"

"MY FAULT?!"

"Yeah! YOUR fault!"

Sigh... I'm getting tired of this. I've gotta think of a way to make them shut up, but they're arguing so loud. It's making it very hard for me to think. Come on, Lucy! Think! What is the one thing that'll make them- 'grrrroooowwl'. I look down and find the answer to my dilemma. Perfect. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Hey! Who's Hungry?", I ask the two boys in front of me (Well, boy and cat...).

Natsu and Happy stop arguing and look directly at me. Natsu crosses his arms and eyes me weirdly. What's his deal?

"Are YOU cooking?", He asks me as he leans in closer to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Y-Y-Yeah?!", I stutter out as Natsu keeps leaning in closer. I'm sure there's a healthy shade of pink on my cheeks now from his nearness. Why is he so close?

"What are you cooking?", He asks as he finally stops... four inches from my face.

I close my eyes tight. I can't handle this closeness. "O-Omelets! I-If that's ok-kay with you!"

I open one eye slightly and notice he's back to his original stance. I open both eyes and relax. Sigh... He can be so weird sometimes.

With a big smile on his face, he replies, "Heck yeah that's okay with me! Just be sure to put-"

"Put five Nippon Taka Peppers in it?" I smile as I finish his special food request. I grab the jar of peppers out of the cabinet and wave it back and forth in front of him.

He smiles even bigger and chuckles, "Yep! You know me so well, Luce!"

As I'm cooking the extremely spicy omelets for my best (guy) friend, I can't help but think, 'There's never a dull moment when those two enter my home'.

* * *

**Author's Note: HIYA Readers! Thank you so much for reading this! I would really like it if you would review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also Let me know if YOU think I should continue with this story.**

**Like I said, I'm always up for tips, hints, ideas, corrections, etc. **

**PM me and I'll try and reply to you (Just ask SnowFairyPrincess... LOL) **

**Please recommend, review, and/or follow my story. ****I'll try to not let you down.**

**Thanks again!**

**-DragonFairy93**


	3. Chapter 3

While I'm cooking the tongue-zapping omelets, my thoughts are interrupted by a sniffling Happy on the counter. I look over at the sad little cat and think, 'He must think I forgot about him'. I cover my mouth to hold back my giggles.

"Oh, Happy... I think I have some of those fish you and Natsu caught the other day still in my freezer", I say as I glance at the pouting cat while keeping my focus on the stove.

Happy looks up at me with teary eyes, "You do, Lucy?"

I nod my head and smile at him. Happy cheers then jumps up from the counter and flies towards the freezer to get his breakfast while chanting, "Fishy, fishy, yummy fishy!"

Natsu then walks over to where I am and leans back on the counter by the stove and crosses his arms. Is it just me or is Natsu staring at me? I take a quick glance to the right and look back with my face feeling warm. Yep, he's staring at me... with an amused smile on his face. Wonder why?

"Uuummm... Natsu? W-What are y-y-you doing?", I sputter out to him.

"Staring at you...", He replies by smiling bigger at me.

"Why?"

"To make you feel weird!", He chortles. "Is it working?"

"No." I smirk at him, "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

My eyes widen at the realization of what I just said. Oh, crap! Why did I just say that?! There's no telling what he's gonna do now! I look back at Natsu to see he's contemplating WHAT to do to me since staring didn't work.

He snaps his fingers and smirks at me. Gulp... What's going on in that messed up brain of his?

He then leans off the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

Wait... I thought he was going to do something to me?

I mean... I'm glad he's NOT doing anything to me, but... Something's off... He doesn't just leave right after someone challenges him. He wouldn't have walked off if Gray or Erza had challenged him. So what's different? Why di-

Warm arms encircling my waist and a head on my right shoulder disrupts my thoughts on the matter.

I stiffen up like a statue as my breath gets captured in my throat. My heartbeat accelerates at an unbearable speed, but at the same time it feels wonderful. I get a light feeling in my stomach as if a million butterflies just hatched from their cocoons and are trying out their wings.

'Who's making me feel this way?' I angle my head in a way to catch a glimpse of the culprit who has me in their clutches. First thing to come into my view is a few spiky strands of pink hair.

...Pink?

"N-N-Natsu?", I badly stutter out, feeling my face become a blazing mess.

"Yeah, Luce?", He breathes out on my neck sending goosebumps everywhere on my body.

"W-W-What are you d-d-doing?"

"Nothing...", He answers as I feel him nuzzle my neck and take a deep breath in.

I think my goosebumps have goosebumps now...

The tip of his nose trails slowly up my neck and stops in my hair with his mouth right by my ear. I can't help but shiver at the motion.

"Just watching you burn that omelet.", He whispers in my ear as he chuckles lightly.

Oh, Crap! I forgot about the omelet! I take the spatula and quickly lift and place the burnt mess into a plate stacked with multiple fluffy omelets. Sigh... Well, that ruins a perfect looking breakfast.

I reach over and turn off the stove. I turn to pick up the plate of omelets and remember that something is preventing me from doing that.

"Hey, Luce?"

Or someone...

"I'm just curious," He asks me as his head is turned to get a good view of my crimson colored face, "How are you feeling right now?"

"What d-d-do you m-mean?", I ask as I try and turn my head away... Key word: Try.

He lets go of my waist with his left hand, reaches over my shoulder, grabs my face, and turns it back to his smirking one.

"Are you feeling maybe, a little, Oh... I don't know... Weird?", He asks with a smug look on his face.

My mouth drops as I gawk at the trickster that's holding my face.

That little devil! He did ALL THAT just to make me feel... weird? THAT'S what he came up with before he left the kitchen? Wait... Where DID he go when he left?

"Uuumm.. N-Natsu? Where did you go after you walked out of my kitchen while ago?"

Keeping the smug look on his face, he leans in closer to mine, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours".

"Uh- Uh- Uuumm... Okay. Y-Yeah... I d-do f-f-feel a little w-weird." I barely stammer out as he stops within inches of our noses touching. I close my eyes tight as I feel his hot breaths on my face. "N-Now where d-d-did you g-go?"

"You really wanna know?", He asks, not moving any closer or further from my face.

I nod my head quickly.

He lets go of my face and waist while veering towards my ear.

He then says with a loud whisper and a couple of escaped giggles, "The Bathroom!"

I snap open my eyes and state with disbelief, "The Bathroom?!"

Natsu then falls over on the floor, clutching his stomach as if it's going to pop, while laughing his heart out.

"Oh, Luce! You shoulda seen your face! It was redder than Erza's hair!", Natsu chokes out during his howls of childish laughter on the floor.

I stare at Natsu with wide eyes.

What just happened? Where did INNOCENT Natsu go? How was he able to know that ALL the stuff he did to me would get a reaction? Is that the 'weird' reaction he wanted? Most of all, WHO taught him how to do that?

THAT was not the Natsu I met in Hargeon five years ago. (Twelve if you count Tenrou Island's Seven Year Gap. Wow... Twelve years...)

Taking in a deep breath to ease the blush off my face, I exhale and wait out his marathon of laughs.

He's finally done as he stands back up with a big smile on his face.

"YES! I got Lucy to feel weird AND admit it!", He shouts with a victorious pose.

"Natsu, we knew Lucy was weird the moment we saw her in Hargeon!", a little voice snickers from behind me.

Happy... How long has he been back there?

"Shut it, Cat", I quip back at Happy.

"Natsu, what'd you do to Lucy to get her face redder than Erza's hair? Did you paint her face with red paint?", Happy asks as he flies in between me and Natsu.

I pick up the plate of spicy omelets and head towards the table.

"Nah, Little Buddy, I didn't paint her face.", Natsu happily answers him back while chuckling.

I place the plate of food on the table and turn to get some utensils for Natsu to use. I take a quick glance of Natsu on the way. My blush returns a little as I recall what he did to me when Happy left the room. It was definitely NOT painting my face... At least, not with a paintbrush...

I just hope Happy doesn't notice me blushing...

I grab the necessary utensils and turn around only to be met with a smirking Happy giggling in front of me.

"Or were you and Lucy getting all Lovey-Dovey while I was out of the room?"

My face then ignites in flames. CRAP! Blush, Go Down!

"Oooooh! Scandalous! I knew it!", Happy shouts in a sing-songy voice.

"We were NOT being L-L-Lovey-Dovey, You Stupid Cat!", I shout at the giggling cat flying around my head.

"That's not what your cheeks say, Lucy!", Happy snickers while pointing at my flaming cheeks.

I swat the giggling ball of fur away from my cheeks as he flies up and lands on my head.

I look up glaring at the snickering cat on my head.

'He better not say anything else... '.

"Sooo... Lucy," He starts off putting a paw in front of his mouth to, apparently, hold back giggles. "When's the wedding?"

That did it!

"HAPPY!", I scream as I chase him around my kitchen. "GET OVER HERE, YOU STUPID FELINE, SO I CAN RIP YOUR LIPS OFF!"

"WAAAH! NATSU SAVE ME! LUCY'S GONNA TURN ME INTO A GIRL!"

Our little game of cat and mouse (or in this case: Girl and Cat) continues while I hear Natsu's laughter in the background.

"Oh, man! I never get tired of that!", Natsu says while shaking his head back and forth and chuckling.

He then gets a curious look on his face. "Hey, Happy? Didn't you say something about a getting a surprise or something for Carla this morning?"

As Happy paused in mid-flight with a shocked expression on his face, I prop myself up on my knees to catch my breath. Wow... I need to train more or something!

"Oh, No! I totally forgot! Oh, Carla, My White-Haired Beauty! Please forgive me!", Happy wails while panicking on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu! What am I gonna do?!".

Natsu closes his eyes and crosses his arms in deep thought. "Hmmmm..."

He then snaps his eyes open and smiles at Happy, "I got it! Why don't you just give her some of those fish we caught? They were really tasty, weren't they? How about that?"

Happy's face lightens up dramatically as he hugs Natsu's neck tightly. "Wow, Natsu! That's the greatest idea ever!"

Happy then flies off to my freezer to get his fish, flying back quickly through my kitchen and closer to the door.

"Bye, Natsu! Bye, Lucy!", Happy hurriedly shouts back at us over his shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you hurrying off to?", Nastsu calls after Happy.

"I gotta hurry and give Carla a fish before Lilly does!... And before I forget again!", He answers back as he disappears out the door heading towards the guild.

Natsu and I laugh at Happy's way of thinking. So simple and cute...

"Oh, yeah! Before I go... You two llllloooovvee each other!", And he's gone again.

I take back the cute comment I made. He's simple and IRRITATING!

I let out a big sigh as I shake my head and walk to the fruit bowl to get an apple. I glance over at Natsu and notice he's... gone? Where'd he go this time?

I look around and find him sitting at the table, using a simple flame to warm his food back up. 'Neat... wish I could do that...' I walk over to sit by Natsu when I realize I forgot to get us something to drink. How could I forget that?

I trek back to the fridge and ask Natsu what he wants to drink. I grab the requested flavored milks and head back to the table and sit down. After saying grace, we dig in. I nibble on my apple while Natsu pigs out. Ew... You think I'd be used to this after five years of us being together... as partners.

Nope... This still grosses me out.

Natsu then pats his swollen belly and looks over at me.

"That was amazing, Luce! Your cooking is so awesome!", He praises me while smiling widely.

I feel my face get that familiar blush back. "You really think so?"

"I don't think so, Luce! I know so! Your omelets were so yummy!", He then smirks at me, "Especially that burnt one."

My eyes go big as my face gets even hotter. What's happening with Natsu?! He's like a flirty Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde! He's goofy and childish one moment, then a teasing vixen the next! He's, surprisingly, really good at it. His chuckles bring me out of my thinking.

"Got you again, Luce! Your face is so red right now! You're such a weirdo!"

I glare at him as I bonk him on the head with my fist. "I'm not a weirdo! You're the one being the weirdo here!"

"Ow, Luce...I was just playing around. You don't have to hit me, y'know?", He whines as he rubs his head.

"Well, stop acting like that, and I will!", I snap back. "You've been acting so strange lately, you know that?"

He looks at me with a serious expression. "Can I ask you something, Luce? This has been bothering me for a while now."

"Sigh... What is it, Natsu?"

"Ummm... What happened to your clock? I mean, why is it all smashed up on the floor? I saw it when I was going to the bathroom."

Oh, Yeah! I forgot to clean up that stupid clock after I got a shower.

"I was having a good dream and my stupid alarm clock messed it up.", I shrug nonchalantly, "So I grabbed it and threw it at the wall."

"Why did you throw it at the wall?!", He asks with an incredulous look on his face.

"It made me mad."

He then deadpans, "And you still don't think you're the weirdo here?"

I can't take it anymore...

I groan in pain as my head slams very hard on the table. Owie...

Natsu's laughter reaches my ears as his hand reaches my back.

"Aww... Cheer up, Luce! At least you're the good kind of weird!"

I turn my head a little to look up at him. "That doesn't make me feel any better, y'know?"

"Well, it should.", He mutters as he looks away and pouts.

I grumble under my breath as I get up to get a strawberry yogurt from the fridge. I walk up and lean on the counter while opening the little package of creamy heaven.

"Hey, Lucy? What are your plans for today?"

I look up at the ceiling in thought, "Well, I thought about stopping by the guild for a few minutes. And if Levy's there, then we could go shopping in town. If she's not there, then I thought I would just come back home to read and work on my novel. Why?", I finish as I look at my now opened container of yogurt. I go to eat it when I realize, I don't have a spoon. Ugh... Better go get one unless I wanna eat yogurt with my hands...

"Well, I was uh... thinking about you and me doing something later on today... If Levy's not at the guild, that is..."

I walk over to the drawer to get a spoon and walk back to my yogurt, ready to dig in.

"Uh... Lucy?"

I snap my head up at hearing my name being called.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"So, Whaddya say?"

"What do I say to what?", I ask as I tilt my head and raise one eyebrow.

He lets out a big sigh with an annoyed look on his face. "You weren't listening?"

I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my neck. "Sorry, no. I was too captivated by my strawberry yogurt. Um... What were you saying to me?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles at me, "I asked you if you wanted to do something with me later on today, Weirdo."

"Oh. Uh s-sure. Like what?"

He gets up from his seat at the table and walks to the counter where I'm at.

He shrugs his shoulders, still smiling, "I dunno. How about fishing? It's a nice day for it."

I scoop up a spoonful of my yogurt and point it at him.

"That sounds okay. But you and Happy better not push me in the water this time.", I say as I playfully glare at my pink haired companion. I then put the spoonful of heaven in my my mouth. Finally.

"Uh... well, Luce. Happy won't be coming this trip, he's going to be with Carla today. So it'll just be-"

"AAAAAHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! OH, CRAP! THAT'S HOT!", I scream as my mouth feels like a volcano erupted inside it. I run over to the sink and gulp down the ice cold water in hopes of putting out the fire in my mouth.

"Lucy?! What is it?! What happened?!", Natsu shouts frantically as he runs over to where I'm at.

"I-I-I don't know! I was just talking to you and eating my yogurt when my mouth got really, really hot all of a sudden!", I say as I fan my mouth.

"Hmmm...", Natsu hums in thought as he walks back to where my yogurt cup is on the counter. He grabs a spoonful of yogurt and puts it in his mouth, licking his lips and waiting for the same reaction I had.

He suddenly starts... Smiling?

Wait... Why isn't he going crazy with HIS mouth on fire?

"Oh, Wow, Luce! Why didn't you tell me you had this?! This is awesome!", He cheers in delight while taking another spoonful of the cursed yogurt.

"Hold on... Why aren't you acting the same way I did when I ate the yogurt?"

"Probably because I eat this type of stuff all the time anyway...", He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you eat yogurt before."

Natsu shakes his head back and forth, "Not the yogurt. The stuff IN the yogurt. I never knew yogurt could taste so good with hot sauce in it!", he says while chuckling.

Hot sauce?

I don't think I accidentally grabbed a 'Strawberry-Habanero' flavor of yogurt when I went grocery shopping...

Probably because there isn't a flavor like that...

And I definitely do NOT put hot sauce in my yogurt.

That means SOMEONE put the blazing liquid in MY yogurt.

But, who in the world would put hot sauce in yog-

Natsu!

I turn and glare at the laughing pinkette beside me. "NATSU!"

Said boy turns to me with wide eyes and a horrified expression on his face. "Y-Y-Yeah, L-L-Luce? What's up?", he chuckles nervously.

I point my finger accusingly at him. " It was you! I should've known it was you! Ugh! Why do you do that same prank on me ALL the time?! I'm SO sick of it!"

Natsu puts his hands up in front of him as a way to defend himself. "Woah! Woah! Wait, Luce! What exactly did I do?"

"YOU put HOT SAUCE in MY yogurt, Natsu Dragneel! How many times do I have to tell you to STOP putting that scorching liquid in my food or drink?!", I snap at him.

"Hey, now! What makes you think I did it?", he counters back at me.

"If there is ever a prank pulled on me that involves hot sauce, WHO is ALWAYS the culprit behind it?! Huh?!"

"Well... Me... But I didn't do it this time, Luce!"

I laugh bitterly as I slap my hand on my forehead. "That explains that sound in my bedroom earlier and my kitchen door being open before I unlocked it! Then you and Happy popping in right after... It all makes sense now!"

"But we didn't step in your kitchen until after you were in there and getting ready to cook!"

I gasp as I suddenly realize something very horrible has just happened.

"What is it, Luce?"

I blink a few times to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "That was my last yogurt... My last strawberry yogurt... My last container of my favorite flavor of yogurt... The one and only container of yogurt I had left that was going to be my breakfast this morning..."

"Uuummm... Lucy? You okay there?"

I then give the most evil glare I can produce, " And... You... RUINED IT!?"

Before he can say anything else, I say exhaustedly, "Sigh... You know what, Natsu? Since you're the only one that got to eat breakfast, You can be the only one that cleans the kitchen..."

I then storm out of the house and towards the guild.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hiya! ^_^ I just wanna thank everyone for continuing to read this story! **

**Special shout-out and thanks to my "Twin Fairy" : SnowFairyPrincess YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK! Keep up the writing! =^_^=**

**I would REALLY appreciate it, if you guys that are reading this story, would follow, favorite, and review. I would like to know what your favorite parts of the story are so far. What was the funniest part or parts to you? (I know I had like major giggles writing some of these scenarios in these chapters LOL)**

**Tell me what you think of my writing style. Am I descriptive enough? Does everything make sense? etc. Just let me know.**

**This story (so far) has had 234 views (That's before I posted chapter 3). Let's see if we can raise the amount of views, reviews, favorites, and follows tremendously, Okay?**

**Like I've said before: I'm always up for corrective criticism, hints, tips, ideas, etc., Just tell me through reviews or by PM'ing me. I'll try my best to answer back.**

**Thanks Again! Arigatou!**

**-DragonFairy93**


End file.
